Claude (The Primordials)
Claude is one of the first monsters Eve created and is the Alpha Vaewolf, the first hybrid species that Eve created which combines the strengths of Vampires and Werewolves while dulling their weaknesses. History Claude was turned into a monster by Eve over twelve thousand years ago along with the other Alphas and being her first hybrid, holding the combined traits of the Alpha Vampire and Werewolf. Eve tasked her first children with spreading their species and sowing fear and chaos among humanity. Roughly two thousand years later the Alpha Phoenix was created and due to her disgust with what she had become banished Eve back into Purgatory with her ash. Claude, alongside the other Alphas and almost all other monsters hunted the Phoenix to near extinction for their Alphas actions, with only a handful remaining afterwords. A few monster species went into hiding after nearly rendering the Phoenix extinct with the Dragons and Vaewolves being among them, waiting for the day that their mother could contact them again. Present Day Claude heard his mother's voice again for the first time in ten thousand years after The Apocalypse, and had his Vaewolves collaborate with the Dragons to hunt down virgins. The Dragons were using them for a ritual to summon their mother back to Earth, and Claude himself kidnapped the huntress Linda for the ritual after she hunted him for three years. Powers & Abilities Claude has all the traits and abilities of normal Vaewolves, although they are greatly enhanced due to his advanced age and status as their Alpha. * Immortality - Claude has the potential to live forever. He is well over 12,000 years old. * Super Senses - Enhanced sight, hearing, and smell inherent in the Vaewolf species, his senses are sharp enough to hear Bella's heartbeat despite her small size. * Super Strength: As the first Vaewolf in existence Claude is considerably stronger than humans, most demons, all Vaewolves, and holds strength equal to the Alpha Werewolf and Alpha Vampire combined. In his true form Claude can casually throw a human into a tree that was a few meters away with enough force to cause them great difficulty in recovering. Claude is also able to shatter a powerful magical barrier formed by a Tink in just three punches. Despite his great strength, Claude can indeed be overwhelmed by enough of his younger kin. He was able to slaughter his way through a demon compound when setting the Alpha Vampire free. * Super Speed: Claude can move at speeds much faster than any human, and most monsters, and at his full speed appears to be teleporting. Claude is so fast in his actual form that Linda, an experienced monster hunter, couldn't react to his movement; however, the Winchesters could. * Claws and Fangs: As a Vaewolf, Claude can extend claws from his hands, and has a combination of Vampire and Werewolf teeth that enable him to suck the blood or rip the throats out of a human easily. * Flight: In his true form Claude can sprout wings from his should blades that allow him to fly, however he cannot fly at the speed or to the heights that stronger dragons can. * Regeneration: Claude is able to quickly regenerate any non-lethal wound he suffers, healing from a silver knife through the heart immediately after it was removed from his body. In the event that a limb is severed from Claude he can regenerate it if he drinks enough blood or eats someone's heart. * Telepathy: Claude can telepathically communicate with his children if necessary, giving them orders to turn humans and mate to create more monsters for Eve's army. * Very Strong Connection to Eve: While all monsters have a connection to the Mother of Monsters, Claude and his fellow Alphas have a more direct one that is able to hear her from across dimensions. The Alphas heard her orders from Earth even though she is in Purgatory. * Immunity/Resistance: Claude, as both a Vaewolf and an Alpha Monster holds a resistance or outright immunity to most ailments that Werewolves or Vampires succumb to. Claude is unaffected by sunlight, unharmed by a normal silver knife that pierces his heart, and holds a greater resistance to Dead Man's Blood than the Alpha Vampire. Claude could even survive the Fairy Short Swords which can kill normal Dragons. Vulnerabilities Claude is the Alpha Vaewolf, and is very powerful but holds some weaknesses. Beings * Primordial Beings: They can effortlessly annihilate Claude. * Demiurge: As the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a human they can kill Claude. * Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: The younger Horsemen can kill Claude easily. * Amara: As a shard of Chaos and the creator of Eve she can easily kill Claude. * Archangels: As they matched and defeated Amara many times they can kill Claude effortlessly. * High Tier Angels: While Claude can defeat Rit Zien, Cherubim and common Angels easily he is outmatched by stronger angels such as Seraphim and Grigori. * High Tier Demons: Stronger demons such as Lilith, Cain, and Mundus are able to match and kill Claude. * Eve: Claude's mother can overwhelm and kill him with ease. * Leviathan: Claude is able to fight a low or mid tier Leviathan for a time until his inevitable defeat. However Dick Roman can kill him as easily as Eve can. * Nephesh/Deities: The Pure Nephesh are able to match the Leviathan and can kill Claude with ease, while corrupted Nephesh such a Gods of Combat, Magic, or Chief Deities can kill him with some effort. Weapons * Divine Weapons: Weapons such as The First Blade, Pagan's Sword, Death's Scythe, the Archreaper's Scythe and Archangel Blades can instantly kill Claude, while the weapons of The Nephesh and normal angel blades can injure and kill him. * Blessed Silver Blade/Fairy Swords: A silver weapon that is properly prepared to harm Claude, with the swords that Oberon gave the Winchesters actually slowing his healing down when he was cut by them. Other * Dead Man's Blood: While not as effective against Claude as it is against the Alpha Vampire it can still worry him, and if it is used to coat a Blessed Silver Blade it can potentially kill him. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Alive Category:Alpha Category:Monsters Category:Hybrid Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters